Legend of Zelda: Zora's Quest
by Nimero Quickstreak
Summary: Zero, a Zora, sets out to destroy the King of Evil, the mutant fish Lord. Will he succeed and save all his kin? Will Nomi the weirdo fairy be able to help him?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Within Zora's Domain, father and son stood at the highest point watching the battle below in the water by the great waterfall. The Zoras where in the midst of a great battle. Zora against their own food, fish. Not just any fish, but mutated fish. The battle was a loosing one, unless they could get to the leader. No one knew who the leader was, either he wasn't present, they didn't have one, or he looked exactly like the rest.  
  
"Zora's Domain is doomed, father. The end is near," Zero said sadly to his father, King Zora.  
  
"Thousands have died here, son. Thousands have fought here. Thousands have said that that was the end. Thousands live here today. Thousands were wrong, as you are, my son." King Zora turned swiftly, being quite small for a Zora King.  
  
"I believe what you say, father. But in my heart I know that the end is near."  
  
King Zora stopped abruptly. He said, without turning, "If you were king, I would listen. But be as it may, you are not. You believe what you like."  
  
"I understand, father. I trust you, but can not agree with you. There is no hope. We are very outnumbered, fifty-to-one. We stand no chance." Anger was very apparent in the young Zora's eyes. He starred fiercely at his father.  
  
"There is no hope when all lose faith. So far, you are the only one. All my people believe this is not the end to our kingdom, and that is the same that I believe. Please, Zero, don't dissert me." Zero was amazed that his father called him by his nickname. His real name was Zeramore. His father always called him that. His mother called him Zero when she was alive. She died when he was young. All Zoras called him that.  
  
"You are right, father. But I think it is time we go out separate ways."  
  
"Son, no. You don't mean." Zero nodded his head sadly.  
  
"'Tis time I leave Zora's Domain, and be what I have been told I am."  
  
"What is that, son?"  
  
"Only time will tell, father. Only time will tall."  
  
While his son left the Domain for the last time, King Zora shed a tear for the first time. He whispered to himself, "Thousands have been like you. Thousands died because they believed in the same thing as you. Thousands have lived because they chased the same dream that you do. Good luck, my son. Good luck, Zeramore, son of Zeramine and King Zora. Good luck, Zero!"  
  
* * *  
  
Zero had left everything behind. His father, his friends, his memories of a happy childhood, and the bittersweet memories of his mother. He turned, taking one last look at his beloved home, hid behind the massive waterfall. A tear came to his eye, as do to all heroes who leave their home for the first time. He knew that he was the only one who could defeat the Lord of Evil. He knew he was the only one who could save the Zoras. He knew what his future held. As he turned his back, he thought one thought, Zoras do not deserve to die._ 


	2. One

The sun was just setting when Zero walked out from Zora's Domain. He knew that it would be best to travel first, then sleep. He thought out a plan that would help him, like where he needed to be and when. He was a very organized Zora. He decided to go to Hyrule Castle first, and make camp a little west of the gate, by Lon Lon Ranch. He unfortunately forgot a pack of provisions, and wasn't daring to go back to the battle sight with the Domain. He chose to barge off into the night, instead of grabbing some food. He sighed, and trekked on down Zora's River. For a second, he forgot he was a Zora, so he walked. Suddenly remembering, he dove into the water. He was relieved that he didn't have a pack, he swam on through the waters.  
  
Silent as a shadow, he slipped past the evil fish sitting on the land. They were mutated, so they could go anywhere. He continued swimming, and came upon the harsh current, telling him he was in the field. He got out of the river, his fins already tired. He sighed, and walked towards the castle slowly. He heard something, and whirred around to see the bushes nearby rustle. A little bit short of breath, he yelled to the bush.  
  
"Show yourself! Do not be afraid, whatever you are. I won't harm you!"  
  
"Whoever said that I won't harm you?" the voice replied casually.  
  
"Um. I believe that you can hurt, just please don't!" he said, eyes lit up with fear, his voice staggering from the swim.  
  
"Oh, it's sad. A great, young Zora as yourself, exhausted from a little swim. You should be more careful when you decide to leave home next time." It said, a bit more friendly.  
  
"I'm not going home."  
  
"WHAT? How can you not go home? They need you! You can't let them die!"  
  
"How do you know they're dying? Huh? Have you been spying on me?" Zero had gotten his breath and his courage back. He walked slowly up to the bush, and moved the leaves away.  
  
"Please don't hurt me! I did nothing to you!"  
  
"Ha! I should've known! A little fairy without a home! What be you called, fairy?" Zero said, plucking the fairy from the bushes by its wing.  
  
"Nomi, they call me Nomi. Now, will you please put me down?!"  
  
"If you promise not to torment other travelers, I'll put you down."  
  
"I didn't want to torment you, Zero, I just wanted to be your friend," Nomi said pleadingly.  
  
"Then, if you want. Wait a second, how'd you know my name, Nomi?"  
  
"Uh, um. A guess?"  
  
"Good enough for me." Nomi sighed. "So, you want to be my friend, eh? Well, if you want to be someone's friend, you don't hid in bushes, and scare the stuffing out of them! You go up o them, with a smile on your face and ask to be their friend. Got that? Now, let's try that again." Zero released the fairy, and walked back a few paces.  
  
Nomi came up, and asked, "Will you be my friend?"  
  
"Of coarse, fairy. My name's Zero, what's yours?"  
  
"My name is Nomi. Pleased to meet you, Zero!"  
  
"Perfect. OK, let's be on our way," Zero said happily.  
  
"Wait!" another voice shouted from above.  
  
"Oh, no," Nomi said.  
  
"Who are you?" Zero asked the big figure sitting in the tree.  
  
"He's that big owly dude," Nomi said, "We better get going before he puts us to sleep with his yakking!"  
  
"Don't leave. Please, sir, ignore young Nomi for a second. Please listen to me. They need your help."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I don't know how to help them."  
  
"Where do fish live, young Zora?"  
  
"In the water?"  
  
"Yes, where don't normal fish live?"  
  
"On land?"  
  
"Where do find mutant fish?"  
  
"Everywhere?"  
  
"NO! On the land!"  
  
"Oh. OK, so, where do we go first, Owly Dude?"  
  
"To defeat the first and least experienced mutant fish leader, of coarse."  
  
"No dip, but where's that, O Great Owly Dude?"  
  
"I'll only tell you if you stop calling me Owly Dude."  
  
"I only called you it once. The second time, I called you Great Owly Dude."  
  
"Fine, but don't call me that again."  
  
"Ok, sir. Where Do O find this fish guy?" 


End file.
